


Ring

by Hopewolfheart



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Minish Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopewolfheart/pseuds/Hopewolfheart
Summary: When Four has a flashback as runs off can a couple of his friends help him?(Story is better then summery I promise. )Head the tags
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Four & Wolfie (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ring

_Ring ___

The sound from the nearby bell tower shouldn't mean anything it just meant a new day but to one hero it meant much, much more. Four froze for a moment and tried running from the sound and by extension the group. His footsteps were quiet compared to the ringing playing over and over in his mind. His razing mind drowning out the concerned sounds of his fellow heroes. His racing heart covering up his normally calm personality. He ran to where he finally stopped hearing the ringing and his mind waited; waited for the yelling of his cap before he cried. Elzo was gone. No helpful advice or calming words now. Oh, how much he longed for it even his sometimes mean remarks were better then this silence. Four missed his presence because even when he was silent the hero knew he wasn't alone. Now he was. 

He curled up into a ball under a tree far away from where the ringing had come from. He cried covering his ears. Why was his mind replaying the ringing and the words? 

_"At the ring of the third bell, the ritual will be complete!" "Hurry link we need to save Zelda!"_

He shivered as the sound of ringing in his head got louder and he lowered his head to sob. He had saved her so why did the sound still send him into a panic? 

_Ring ___

Another shiver as he could hear the faint sound of the bell tower chiming again he wanted to run away further so the sound would completely disappear but it felt like his body was made of lead he couldn't move just cry. So that's what he did. 

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there crying; truly? He didn't care. Soon footsteps came closer and he flinched. Vatti!? Then a voice met his ears "Four?" Four looked up slowly, tears starting to taper off as he ran out of energy to cry. He was met by a warm smile and Hyrule. The hero non verbally asked if he could sit and Four nods. Hyrule sits and rubs Four's back in a calming way. "Want to talk about it?" Hyrule gently inquired. Four hesitated before shaking his head. Hyrule understood he was fine with that. 

Hyrule's presence calms Four down and eventually, the hero uncurls and looks at him. "Thanks.." Hyrule smiled then replied quietly "No problem" The duo sat in silence until another figure moved over the horizon. The figure stopped and sat a little bit in front of them and Four's mind finally caught up. It was Wolfie. Probably came to check on them. "I'm fine now Wolfie" Wolfie huffed and Four realized the wolf could probably see that he had been crying. 

Four motioned the wolf over and Wolfie plopped down in between the two of them. Four gently ran his hand through the soft wolf's mane like neck fur. Four found himself distressed by both of their presences. "Thanks you two. And Wolfie I'm sorry I ran off" Hyrule looked confused at the last sentence but Wolfie just seemed to give a knowing and understanding look. Four hugged him gently before looking towards Hyrule "We… should head back" Hyrule nodded and Wolfie stood up and barked lightly. 

Hyrule got up and offered a hand for Four who took it and he helped the other hero up. They followed Wolfie back to the others. No one questioned what happened. Nothing needed to be said. But Four subconsciously tried to stay with Hyrule or Twilight for the rest of the time in the bell filled city. There were a couple more incidents but none as bad as the first time. Because now Four knew who he could turn to even if they didn't know the story. And that was comforting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I wanted to post it anyway because
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading ad have a ice day!
> 
> (If something is spelled wrong its probably because my computer has the bee and n keys broke.)


End file.
